


Teachers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blushing, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce are teachers in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers

Bruce was teaching his AP physics class. There were 10 minutes until lunch. He was going to meet his boyfriend in the staffroom . The bell rang.

Bruce said, "Any questions?"

A girl raised her hand and asked, "Sir, are you meeting Mr Barton for lunch?"

Bruce flushed. 

His students giggled. Their teacher was so cute.

Bruce said, "To answer your question, Ms Simmons, yes I'm meeting him."

His students liked to tease him but Bruce took it in a stride.

The students said, "Awww."

Eventually they started filing out of the room. Bruce thought, Clint Barton was the history teacher and also his boyfriend of 2 years. He was one of the most popular teachers on campus being very handsome and charming.

A voice said, "Day dreaming about me, Bruce?"

Bruce snapped out of his daze and saw Clint. He blushed a little and Clint just laughed.

Clint said, "How about some lunch? Then I can fulfill your fantasies" 

Bruce said, "Clint not in school. But lets go have lunch."

Clint just laughed seeing his boyfriend flustered.


End file.
